True Trainers and the Pokemon's Power
by FreshStoryTeller
Summary: Wally dies after a violent asthma attack, but only his pokemon know it wasn't an accident or natural. Ruby and Sapphire must stop Wally's vengeful Pokemon from destroying a whole region but they need to unleash the true power of their own pokemon. And what do Colress and Ghetsis have to do with Wally? READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in honor of Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire's Remakes. Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. I love the Hoenn Region, hell the whole Gen 3 was awesome! I was never interested in the manga before Gen 3, but I hated Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed , LeafGreen, HeatGold and SoulSilver chapters (Whoa! That's long!). I do love Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum as well. I admit Black and White chapter was good too, but the games sucks! Hope X and Y are good. I only read their characteristics and I already loved them! **

**I used the characters from the Manga. So their personality is similar to their manga counterparts. This will include Mega Evolution, as I said it's in honor of the Ruby and Sapphire Remakes.**

**Green with Sadness:**

It was such a sad day in Hoenn especially for Ruby and Sapphire who were grieving for their fallen friend, Wally.

Wally died in the hospital after a violent asthma attack. Everybody speculated that the boy died naturally but they were still investigating further to make sure it wasn't an accident or a murderer in disguise. People were more concerned with the funeral than the investigation.

It has been three days since his demise and his funeral was almost a week ago in Verdanturf. Everyone wore black, even the pokemon that were raised by the green-haired asthmatic boy, even Emerald's Sceptile came to pay respects for his former trainer, though Emerald wasn't able to make it so he sent the grass-type pokemon via pokemon transporter. Ruby and Sapphire promised to return him when they were done.

Not a single eye was dry that day, heck Ruby and Sapphire along with their pokemon were very depressed to do anything. At least Wally did fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon Champion before he died, but it was at a price.

Ruby was mostly concerned for Ruru, his Gardevoir that he lent to Wally, she was the one that seemed the most depressed. He never even saw her after Wally's funeral but he thought that she might want to clear her head, since she was the closest pokemon to the dead boy. She alongside Wally's other pokemon were going to be released or ,if they want to, they were going to be given by someone that wanted them or could care for them, but they needed to find them first to tell them. Come to think of it, Valiant was gone as well. Valiant is a Gallade that Ruru and Wally befriended, and became one of his pokemon. Kecleon, Roselia, Cacturne, Flygon, even Emerald's Sceptile were all gone! No one saw them after the funeral but they thought the pokemon needed time to process everything that happened to their trainer, it was a tragedy to them. Though the two Pokemon trainers were really worried about them and so is their pokemon.

Ruby and Sapphire were in Littleroot town in Ruby's house. They tried searching for Wally's pokemon and even asked around, but no avail, no one saw them, even their pokemon didn't find a trace of them. Ruby brushed Coco's fur, trying to get his mind of Wally, and Sapphire was outside, lying on the grass and looking sadly at the cloudy sky, that matched the mood of the two trainers perfectly.

"_Hope Wally's happy wherever he is."_ Ruby and Sapphire thought in unison.

Somewhere Else:

A group of pokemon were traveling through the forest, frantically. The pokemon were all green but were apparently different species.

The group was lead by an elegant human-like Pokemon with a white flowing gown and it looked like it was floating.

"Are you positive that you saw a man kill him?" the human-like pokemon asked a small reptilian pokemon with a red zigzag across his belly.

"I'm sure!" the pokemon said, angrily. "I went to see him in the hospital and I saw that man toy around with the machine that allows him to breathe!" the pokemon remembered that horrible night.

The human-like pokemon then looked up at the sky and said calmly. "Then… He brought this upon himself... and his allies." Then she touched a beautiful gem that was around her neck.


	2. The Meeting and the Mystery

**A/N: I'm not sure what all the Mega Stones are called since some are still unspecified. Plus here Drake doesn't have a Salamence yet, it's still a Shelgon but he does have the Mega stone for it. **

**The Meeting and the Mystery:**

A few days later, the Hoenn Gym Leaders and the Elite four were getting ready for the meeting that was held every year in a different location each time. All Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the champions from each region, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos must attend to discuss problems, mostly if it's an international crisis or relocations or pokemon that needed help. This time the meeting was held in Castelia city as requested from the Unova gym leaders who claimed they had a huge problem involving a group of foreign pokemon.

Ruby's Father Norman, the Normal-Type pokemon trainer and the current gym leader of Petalburg city, was in no mood for this, because of Wally's recent… departure, but he had to attend since it was mandatory so he hoped this was something important.

He was a bit glad to meet Lenora again, though he was somewhat annoyed by her, but still she was a fellow Normal-type user and a friend.

"Hello, Norm!" Lenora greeted, smiling gleefully.

"Hey." Norman greeted nonchalantly, in which Lenora noticed, but later remembered what Wattson told her about the kid that Norman knew.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Wally." The black woman said sympathetically.

Norman looked at her questioningly and then looked around to see Wattson look away from him. "If I didn't have so much respect for Wattson I'd…." the Normal-type user said angrily, but felt someone touch his shoulder.

"It's alright." Lenora said, trying to calm her gym leader fellow. "You shouldn't bottle up your emotions. It's not healthy."

"If you ask me he should!" A male voice came from behind them. A very elegant man with blue hair and wearing a white cape was standing behind them.

"Norman always flies off the handle when it comes to emotion. He was so mad at his son that he followed him throughout Hoenn just to beat him up." The man said in all true honesty.

"Well that was payback for running away the second we moved to Hoenn." Norman said angrily, remembering his son's disobedience to him, but still he was proud of his son and his accomplishments. "Plus this is none of your business ,Wallace!"

Everyone was socializing with each other… Well almost everybody.

Steven was sitting alone, fixated with the Mega Stones he obtained from Diantha, who sadly was unable to attend the meeting as she was shooting a new movie, during his trip in the Kalos Region. He was always interested in stones and rocks and their relation to the pokemon's evolution but these stones are more mysterious than the common evolutionary stone, which fascinated him to no end. During his visit in Shalour City he visited the Tower of Mastery he researched everything he could about Mega Evolution and he found out that the key ingredient for it to work is a strong bond between a Human and a Pokemon.

He was mostly worried about the Mega stones since he couldn't find the Sceptilite as he was going to give it to a trainer with a Treecko, but now it seems impossible. He did give away the Blazikenite and Swampertite to Sapphire and Ruby, respectively, but he never explained to them what are their functions or what's Mega Evolution, but he did say they should make Toro and Zuzu wear them at all costs, with the key stones in their hands. He wanted them to figure everything on their own, plus mystery could make their bond with their pokemon even stronger. He even gave each Hoenn gym leader and elite four a Mega stone for each pokemon that can Mega evolve, respectively, though Drake was not able to use his Salamencite since his Shelgon still hasn't evolved. He did train it well and it is a formidable battler, but Drake felt it did not want to evolve so he let it be. His mind was elsewhere actually, Iris one of the Gym leaders of Opelucid City was pestering him with questions on how to handle dragon pokemon but he barely spoke or listened, till Drayden came along and carried Iris away from him.

"Alright! Everybody quiet down and take a seat!" An elderly man in a brown tuxedo, standing on a podium, said through a microphone, making everyone pay attention.

Everyone sat on their respective seat. Each gym leader with their region. "This meeting is requested by the Unova league. They claim to have a problem, so if one of you could tell us what it is then we could help."

Burgh, the gym leader of Castelia City got up and said. "I suppose I should, since it is my City after all." With that he made his way up to the podium.

"Hello my friends. Unova had been experiencing problems caused by unfamiliar pokemon." Burgh said though the microphone, causing everyone to talk amongst themselves.

"What kind of pokemon?" Chuck, from Cianwood, asked.

"Well… We're not sure but Brycen was kind enough to tape it when the pokemon attacked his town."

Two employees appeared, pushing a large flat-screen TV to the middle of the room and began to hook it up, then they handed Burgh the remote.

Click!

The TV turned on... "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!..." a voice blurted out of the speakers, but the screen had a drunk Brycen on it with a microphone! "YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY!" Burgh quickly pushed the stop button and then looked at the embarrassed Ice-type gym leader.

"WHAT?! So I like to sing Karaoke… Big deal!" Brycen looked away, blushing.

Burgh shook his head and just fast forwarded the tape till he reached the important part. "Yes! Here it is!" he played it.

On screen, there were two pokemon who looked like human and were very similar to each other but still different in a way. The two pokemon seemed angry and were attacking Iccirus City with every fiber of their being!

"Whoa! What got that Gardevoir and Gallade so worked up?!" Liza asked, looking at the screen. Her comment made every Unovan Gym Leader look at her.

"You know these pokemon?!" Burgh asked/yelled.

"Not specifically. Ralts' evolutionary line are native to Hoenn." Liza explained, making every Hoenn gym leader agree with her.

All the Unova looked at each other and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Then you must help us!" the Bug-type trainer blurted through the microphone, causing the Hoenn league to look at him.

"How can we help?" Roxanne, from Rustboro gym, asked.

"You know how to defeat these pokemon, don't you?" Elesa, from Nimbasa City, asked.

"I'm afraid we're not exactly sure if our pokemon can defeat them." Norman said calmly. "These two seem pretty strong, even if they're psychic types, dark types wouldn't work completely since they're dual types as well."

"Well… They're native to your region so you might be able to handle them." Burgh said, hoping this will convince them.

The Hoenn league started to talk to each other, in small inaudible voices.

"What should we do?" Wattson asked.

"Maybe we should help." Roxanne said.

"This isn't our battle." Brawly said. "We can't really force our pokemon to fight in a battle for someone else. The Unova gym leaders are strong!"

"What do you think Winona?" Wallace asked, looking at the Flying-type gym leader, with a smile plastered on his face.

Winona looked away and crossed her arms, not saying anything to the Water-type gym leader.

"Roxanne's right. Maybe we should help them." A young boy's voice said. All the Hoenn league looked at the source.

"Tate. This isn't easy…." Norman said but was interrupted.

"We know that! But I sense that Gardevoir and Gallade are in trouble." Tate said. "We should help! These pokemon are in distress and isn't it our job to help pokemon!?"

All of them looked down, silent, as if in deep thought.

"I'm with Tate! I will do anything to protect psychic pokemon!" Liza said, supporting her brother. "Who's with us!?" Tate and Liza raised their hands.

"Liza. Tate. One of you should put their hand down since you two count as one." Flannery said.

"That's not fair!" the two said in unison. Liza put her hand down.

"I'm with the Twins. If pokemon need us I'll do whatever it takes." Wattson said, enthusiastically and raised his hand.

"Why not! I've always want to visit the Relic Castle!" Phoebe said in equal enthusiasm, and raised her hand in agreement.

"Well, I'm all for a bit of excitement after a boring month like mine." Brawly said and raised his hand. "Plus Humilau City is a good spot for surfing."

Sidney shrugged, as if not caring but raised his hand as well, followed by Steven, Glacia, Drake, Juan, then Flannery. Winona was reluctant to join in but she couldn't say no as well, so she gave up and raised her hand followed by Wallace who winked at her, playfully.

"Okay. Norman aren't you gonna vote?" Wattson asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Norman said calmly and raised his hand.

"We reached to a decision!" Winona announced. "We shell help you."

The Unova league began to cheer happily. "But you must help us as well" the flying-type gym leader said once more, as all the Unova gym leaders began to agree with her.

"Alright! The meeting has come to an end. All of you are free to go, except for the Hoenn gym leaders." The elderly man said through the microphone.

Norman got up and made his way to the videophones. He had to tell his wife that he won't be coming home today.

In Littleroot Town:

Ruby just got up from his nap. His pokemon were all out of their pokeballs and were resting in his room. He made his way, silently, out, trying not to disturb the sleeping pokemon.

Out of his room, he heard his mother speaking with someone. The boy crept quietly and peeked his head from behind the wall.

"When will you be back?" Ruby's mother asked. Ruby saw his father on the screen of the videophone.

"I'm not sure, honey. We still haven't done anything and we have no idea where the Gallade and Gardevoir are. They could be anywhere in Unova." Norman told his Wife.

"Just try to be careful, dear. I know you're strong but still." His wife said in worry.

"Don't worry." The man smiled. "Make sure Ruby doesn't know anything about this, okay!?" he said the last part frantically.

"Why?"

"Well… I have a feeling that these pokemon are Wally's." Ruby's eyes widened at this! Could Wally's pokemon really be in Unova! Why would they go there? "I know Ruby, he's determined to fulfill his promise."

Ruby ran back into his room and gathered a few supplies into his backpack. His pokemon all woke up and looked curiously at him.

"We have to get to Unova, guys! Ruru could be there!" Ruby told his pokemon and returned them to their respective pokeballs. He then used a few blankets and textiles from his closet to make a rope and used it to climb out of his room.

"Hope mom doesn't know I'm gone or dad is really gonna give it to me." Ruby said as he made to the ground. He turned around and was startled at who was behind him.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled, falling on the ground. "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked smiling.

"Nothing." The boy said nonchalantly, as he got up.

"This doesn't look like nothing." She pointed the rope made from fabrics.

Ruby tried to think of a good explanation but he couldn't think of one, so he just said what came to his mind. "This doesn't concern you, Sapphire, so go home!"

"It doesn't concern me, huh?" Sapphire said sarcastically and smiled deviously.

"TALK!" Sapphire yelled as she held Ruby in a fierce headlock!

"N-no!" Ruby managed to utter, as his neck was being crushed by the wild girl.

"I said TALK!" the girl yelled again, tightening her chokehold.

"Al-a-alright! ALRIGHT!" the poor boy gave up, causing Sapphire to let go of his head.

Ruby told Sapphire the truth, which made her eyes widen! "Are you sure? Wally's pokemon could be anywhere! Plus those could be any pokemon!" the girl said.

"That's why I'm going! I need to find out if it's them." The boy said in determination.

"Then I'm going!" Sapphire got up, looking at Ruby with equal determination. "You're gonna need some muscle since you barely survived mine." She smiled.

"Fine. I guess you can come. Besides I'm gonna need your Walo to get to Unova." Ruby said, taking out a map from his backpack.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sapphire cheered and the two went on the road, setting off on a new journey.

Somewhere in Unova:

Team Plasma was up to no good as usual. Ghetsis began to organize the team even more. He told each grunt to fight each other and saw that only two emerged victorious. He then gave each of them a Genesect created by their lab. The Genesect are strong and very unfeeling towards everything but were still obedient to their new masters nonetheless.

"Capturing... I mean forcing people to release their pokemon is going to be easy now." Ghetsis said evilly, looking at his fine work.

Colress on the other hand was not satisfied, despite the fact that he made the Genesect. "I wish I got a hold of that Mega stone then those Genesect could've been invincible!" he whispers to himself in disappointment, remembering that night.


	3. The Strong Bond

**A/N: In **_**italics**_** means it's pokemon speech and thoughts for both people and pokemon.**

**The Strong Bond: **

Team Plasma:

Ghetsis was told by one of the Shadow Triad that Professor Juniper has got a new batch of starter pokemon from the breeders and he planned on getting them.

He ordered one of his right hand men (The ones that have Genesect) and told him to infiltrate the lab to retrieve those pokemon since they're still hatchlings, which meant they're easy picking.

The Next Day:

It took Ruby and Sapphire a day and a half to reach Unova, thanks to Walo, but they were somewhat unsure if coming here is gonna accomplish anything, especially now that it's night time.

"Are you sure this is Unova, Ruby?" Sapphire asked looking around the unfamiliar region.

"I guess we should look for a village or a city and ask around." Ruby said, checking his map.

"We could use our pokemon to help search." The wild girl said, taking out one of her pokeballs.

"That's not such a bad idea." Ruby released his pokemon, except for Mimi.

The two trainers explained to their pokemon to search for a town and if they find a trace of Ruru and Valiant then they should come back to them as fast as they could.

Half an hour later:

Toro and Zuzu met up with each other in a forest, though the two chose different paths, but they continued their search together.

"That was the easiest heist we ever pulled!" the two pokemon heard a masculine voice come from behind the bushes. Toro carefully crept closer to the bushes, followed by her water starter colleague.

"They are still hatchlings so they're pretty useless when battling. Just wish we got those elusive Snivy!" another masculine voice said.

The two starter pokemon watched from behind the bushes and saw two men dressed in black uniforms with their faces covered and they had red bangs coming out of their black hats. The men were sitting around a fire in a forest clearing with a purple pokemon, that reminded Toro and Zuzu of their friend Coco.

Toro and Zuzu looked around and saw two cages containing two groups of pokemon! The pokemon looked like baby pokemon and they seemed to be scared and hurt! Anger boiled in the two fully evolved starters, they just had to do something! The two waited until the suspicious humans and pokemon fell asleep then they silently crept towards the cages.

The caged little pokemon woke up and were startled when they saw the large pokemon!

"Teee!" one of the fire pokemon blurted, but was silenced by Toro, who gave him a quiet gesture.

"_We'll get you out, just be quiet."_ The female Blaziken whispered in a comforting voice.

"_Yes, me too."_ The male Swampert said to his water starter brethren. The two grabbed two of the bars and bent them with all of their might. _"Come on! Let's go!" _Swampert whisper, ushering the pokemon to get out!

The fire and water pokemon slowly made it out of the clearing, trying not wake those humans or their pokemon.

With Ruby and Sapphire:

The two kids were still looking around for a sign of life, but they haven't seen a human or a pokemon for that matter, when this forest was very healthy and provided good food.

"Sapphire! Have you seen anything!?" Runy called out to Sapphire, whose looking from atop the trees to get a better view.

"Yes! I see tree, trees and more trees!" the girl yelled back, thus answering his question stupidly, which caused Ruby to face palm. "Hey wait! I can see Toro and your Zuzu! And they have company!"

"Where!?"

"That way!" she pointed north.

The two kids ran towards their pokemon and were surprised to see their new friends!

"What are these pokemon?" Sapphire asked, closely looking at the pokemon, examining them, but the pokemon hid behind Toro and Zuzu.

"What's wrong?" the scarred boy asked. He could see the frightened faces of the pokemon, but he did not know why exactly.

Toro and Zuzu looked at the pokemon and smiled. "You don't have to be afraid." Zuzu said, trying to calm the pokemon.

"Are you sure, sir?" one of the water pokemon said.

"That's my trainer. He's nice and that's his mate." The evolved water pokemon said, making Toro glare at him.

"She is not his mate! She's just my trainer and my friend!" Toro explained. "And she's really nice and exciting!"

Ruby and Sapphire did not know what the pokemon were talking about, but they hoped their pokemon would convince those new ones to trust them.

"I don't know what kind of pokemon are these, but they look really cute!" Ruby said, staring at the pokemon. Some of them blushed at his compliment, but they were still unsure if they should get near them, after all they were treated like crap from a group of hypocrites.

"I've got an idea!" Sapphire said, digging through her pocket and took an assorted flavors of berries! She lied on the ground and stretched her arm, the one that contained the berries, towards the pokemon. "Come on. It's okay! They're really good!"

The pokemon still hid behind each evolved starter, but still stared hungrily at the berries, which caught Toro and Zuzu's attention.

Toro came closer to her trainer and took a berry, proceeding to eat it with a satisfied look on her face. "See it's good!" Sapphire said, then Zuzu came and ate one with the same results.

The little pokemon seemed to trust the human children a little as one of the fire starters got closer to Sapphire. He sniffed the berries, then quickly took one of the berries and got back to his group. Sapphire then settled the berries on the ground for the rest.

"We should camp out here." Ruby said, rummaging through his backpack.

An hour later:

Ruby and Sapphire's pokemon all returned to them, since it was getting too late and they were tired that they wanted to return to their pokeballs to rest and reenergize, except for Zuzu and Toro, who were hanging around with the little pokemon.

"The red ones kinda look like mini Grumpigs." Sapphire chuckled, sitting under a tree.

"The blue ones look cuter to me. I wonder if they'll evolve into something beautiful and healthy." Ruby said, admiring the scene of friendship in front of him.

"I wonder why they're so close to our pokemon?" Sapphire asked, which was a very good question.

"Maybe they're the same type." The beauty boy said, which is half the truth. "We'd better get some sleep, if we're gonna go find Wally's Pokemon."

Sapphire nodded and lied down on the ground. "You'd better not do anything when I'm asleep." She threatened, remembering the time she saved him from the aggressive Mightyena, which made Ruby blush a little.

It didn't take Sapphire long to sleep, followed by Ruby, then Toro and Zuzu, who were guarding the sleeping baby pokemon.

The next morning:

The Two villainous men in black woke up to see that the Tepigs and Oshawotts were missing!

"Where the hell did they go!?" one of them yelled, searching around for the missing pokemon.

"Liepard! Gurrdurr! Watchog! Maractus! Go search for them now!" the second one commanded, releasing an army of menacing pokemon. The pokemon did as they were told and ran off to search for their captives.

"We have to find them!"

A few hours later:

Sapphire and Ruby were awake and were cooking breakfast. Their pokemon and their new pokemon friends are enjoying their meal of Pokefood and berries, since they didn't have enough.

"It's a good thing you got those berries, Sapphire." Ruby said, cooking grass and pebble soup. "I wish you could've let us eat as well." He grumbled.

"Our pokemon do more for us. This is the least thing we could do for them." Sapphire scolded. "Besides those little pokemon look like they haven't eaten since yesterday."

Ruby knew that the wild girl was right. Yesterday, those pokemon looked like they were about to cry when they saw the berries she got.

Grr!

Ruby then whipped his head over to see his Mightyena, Nana, looking at something in the bushes and growling.

"What is it, Nana?" he asked, he went over to his pokemon.

Bark! Bark! _"I know you're there! Show yourself!"_

Nyaaa!

Suddenly, something purple jumped out of the bushes!

"What the…!?" Ruby stumbled backwards, looking at the creature. "It kinda looks like a Delcatty… no matter! Nana use Tackle!"

The canine pokemon growl and jumped at the feline pokemon, who dodged it in the nick of time! "Try again, Nana!" the scarred boy commanded, for his pokemon to oblige, but the mysterious pokemon dodges again.

Nyaa! The pokemon roared, as if calling for someone.

Nyaa! Nyaa! Nyaa!

Suddenly three more similar pokemon, appeared next to their speedy comrade.

"Where did they come from, Sapphire asked staring at them.

"I don't know, but they look like they want to fight." Ruby answered.

"Liepard!" a voice called out, making the feline pokemon, look over at the source, and call out again.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at the direction of the voice as well and found two mysterious men, running towards them with a group of unknown pokemon following them.

"Have you found them!?" both men stopped, near their Liepards. The pokemon pointed at Toro and Zuzu's little friends. "We found them!"

"Excuse me. Are you their trainers?" Ruby asked, getting closer to the strange men.

The two looked at the children and their pokemon. They figured out that they were foreigners so that meant they can take the pokemon without the need to battle, plus those pokemon look unbelievingly powerful.

"Yes! We lost them." The man lied. "Thanks for finding them for us." He went over to the pokemon only for them to hide behind the Blaziken and the Swampert, staring at the man with fear, which Ruby and Sapphire noticed.

Toro and Zuzu glared at the man, ready to strike if the man tries to do anything to their little friends.

"Come on! We have to go!" the same man scolded, getting closer to them, but only for the fully evolved starters to growl ferociously. "Hey call back your pokemon!" he told Ruby and Sapphire, in which they responded by doing so.

"Toro let this guy through." Sapphire ordered.

"Come here Zuzu." Ruby called.

The two pokemon looked at their respective trainers and shook their heads, frantically, trying to tell them what's going on.

The wild girl and beauty boy were starting to understand but not completely, though they noticed their pokemon looked desperate and so are the little pokemon hiding behind them.

"I don't think these pokemon want to go with you." Ruby told the man, who was getting annoyed by all this.

"Well then I shall convince them to come with me!" he said and took out a whip with a metal piece on its end! "Alright! You're coming with me!" he tried to lash the pokemon but was stopped!

"HEY! You can't do that to pokemon!" Sapphire yelled, holding the man's whip!

"You stay out of this, girly!" he tried pulling the whip out of her grasp. Sapphire's pokemon glared at him, ready to attack if their trainer was in any form of trouble. "Liepards attack!" he yelled and the Liepards jumped at Sapphire, making her let go of the weapon!

Sapphire and Ruby's pokemon charged at the Unovan pokemon and began to engage in a battle!

"Coco use Attract on those Liepard!" Ruby commanded and his Delcatty nodded.

The Liepards' eyes have turned into hearts when they saw the cute pokemon in which Coco seemed afraid of.

"Maractus use Pin Missle!" the other man commanded a group of cactus-like pokemon. The pokemon fired jets of needles at them, but Sapphire's Rono jumped in to protect them. His rock-hard body was too strong to be penetrated by a simple needles.

WHOOSH!

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the Maractus away, along with their trainer. It was Sapphire's Pilo who did it!

Waaa!CHOG! The Watchogs jumped at Pilo and began biting him with no mercy.

Toro and Zuzu joined the battle, which meant that the little pokemon are defenseless in which Ruby noticed.

"Sapphire! Come on! We have to get these pokemon to a safe place!" Ruby ran towards the pokemon a grabbed as many as he could then ran. Sapphire did the same and followed.

Their pokemon ran behind them, being chased by the villainous men and pokemon. Ruby and Sapphire's pokemon fought them very well, but they were getting tired!

The group was now a large open field with no pokemon or human in sight! The two trainers returned their pokemon to their pokeballs to rest, except for Rono, Zuzu and Toro. The two starters ran over to the small pokemon to examine them, and were glad they were unharmed.

"Hand us the pokemon!" the villainous man said, catching his breath from the chase, along with his comrade.

"We won't give you anything!" Sapphire yelled, glaring at them. "You're pokemon can't fight any longer! Just look at them!" she pointed at the fallen strange pokemon.

"We don't care!" the comrade said. "Just hand over those pokemon AND yours!"

"WHAT! NO!" Ruby yelled.

"You give me no choice!" the man took out a special pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing a robotic looking pokemon that resembled a Scizor clashing with a Magnezone and a Yanmega! "Genesect use Hyper Beam!" the pokemon did as it was told and released a powerful beam from the cannon on top of its head!

BOOM!

The Hyper Beam was very strong that some people heard it from afar and could see the smoke coming from the forest!

The smoke cleared up to reveal Ruby, Sapphire, Rono, Zuzu, Toro and the rest of the tiny pokemon lying on the ground with a few minor injuries.

Cough! Cough!

"That was really powerful Hyper Beam." Ruby said.

"You think Genesect is a normal pokemon!? HA! Team Plasma created this pokemon and all their effort paid off." The man laughed. "This is your final warning, kids!" he threatened.

"Do your worst! I'd rather die than let a pokemon be trained by the likes of you!" the contest-loving boy said in determination, standing up against the evil-doers.

"I'm with Ruby!" Sapphire glared at the man intensely.

"Fine! Genesect use Hyper Beam again!" the Team Plasma member commanded, with the pokemon releasing another beam from his cannon!

RAAA! BOOM!

Rono cried jumping in front of the Hyper Beam only to be knocked out in one hit!

"RONO!" Sapphire yelled in worry and ran towards her Aggron to see if he's alright. "How can a Hyper Beam knock him out!? He's a Steel/Rock type! Normal moves should've this effective! Should they!?" the fiery girl questioned quickly as she was really startled by the power of this pokemon.

"I told you! Team Plasma modified this pokemon and turned in to a weapon of mass destruction! Now I'll take those pokemon and destroy you!" the man laughed, sadistically.

Ruby and Sapphire then looked back to see Toro and Zuzu were guarding the little starters. The small starter pokemon looked more frightened than before and looked like they were about to cry!

The two trainers then looked at each other and nodded, as if they understood what to do.

"Toro! Take your friends and get out of here!" Sapphire commanded.

"Yes! You too Zuzu!" Ruby commanded his pokemon as well. "We know you're strong but you can't fight Genesect."

Blaziken! Blaze! _"No we don't want to leave!" _Toro shook her head, trying to tell her trainer no.

Swamp! _"We won't leave!" _Zuzu said worriedly with wide eyes.

Ruby and Sapphire both understood what their pokemon wanted but they couldn't risk their lives like this.

"Listen. We love you so much that we can't bear the thought of you being captured by someone like him!" Ruby said, smiling, trying to ease them up a bit.

"Besides… all those little pokemon need you more than we do." Sapphire said, smiling as well, staring at the poor pokemon. "They need your protection. They can't defend themselves right now."

Pert. Swamp. _"Don't worry. We'll be fine." _Zuzu tried comforting the pokemon.

"Go on! GO!" Sapphire yelled, urging them to leave.

"We can fight this pokemon ourselves! Get out of here and don't look back!" Ruby urged.

Toro and Zuzu looked at each other, worriedly then shook their heads vigorously, as tears threatened to fall! They just couldn't leave the human friends, who trained them and went through many ordeal together!

"Do you want your friends to be captured by someone like them!? They will never last long!" the fiery wild girl tried convincing them.

"Just leave… now! Protect ..your.. friends!" Ruby almost cried.

Toro and Zuzu were unsure on what to do, but they suddenly became determined and turned around!

"_Come on! Let's go!" _Toro said.

"Fools! They're not going anywhere! Genesect!" the villain said, as the pokemon charged for another attack!

"TAKE THIS!" Sapphire charged and punched the Genesect which made it stop it's attack!

"Alright! SAPPHIRE!" Ruby cheered, but his cheerfulness did last long as the pokemon used another Hyper Beam, blasting Sapphire!

This attack made Toro and Zuzu stop in their tracks and look back at their trainers!

"Haha! You'll never last long without pokemon!" the same man laughed again.

"Then look at my fury swipes!" the wild girl attacked again, bearing her nails!

"Try my Mega Punch!" Ruby charged and attacked alongside his friend!

Toro, Zuzu and their friends were gawking at the scene in front of them. Their trainers were getting pummeled by a far stronger pokemon than them and they can't do anything! They turned their backs on them and started to leave, but not before they all shed streams of sorrowful tears for their trainers and the wonderful memories.


End file.
